


Kurt's Boy

by Gleekship



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, Fucking, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleekship/pseuds/Gleekship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s life with his sub. SMUT D/S</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt grins as he stares down at the sweaty skin below him. He can see the nervous and anxiousness full of the boys body. Kurt chuckles softly, knowing that the boy hates being ignored. He reaches out and lets his fingers ghost over the golden skin along the boys beautiful globes that are shaking from excitement and anticipation. Kurt smirks as he lets his fingers press against the legs of the boy.

The touch is instant and the boy stills for him. "That's my good boy." Kurt mutters under his breath.

His good boy lets out a shaky breath and moans lightly. Kurt moves himself so he's directly behind the boy He reaches forward and gently taps the black dildo that's sticking out of the boy. He knows it's stuck nice and tight now after hours of it being in there. Kurt taps it again and has to control himself from removing it and pounding the boy in front of him when the boy in questions moans and squirms.

It started out this morning, at least this particular situation. His boy had disrespected him when Kurt wanted to wake him up a bit early for a reward from the night before, but that ended when his boy snapped at him in anger. Kurt sits back and his eyes darken as he sees the leather handcuffs stretching his boy out. The golden body is face down on the floor, ass in the air, on all fours. The boy had been left in this position while Kurt had went off to run some errands for the day.

Kurt taps the dildo one last time before he starts moving again. He slowly crawls over the boys cuffed leg so he can get a nice view of the boy from the side. Even after so many hours, the boys cock is leaking and hard between his legs. Kurt leans forward and runs his hand quickly over the carpet. He pulls his hand back and frowns at the sticky substance on his fingers.

He places his hand firmly on the small of the boys back and tsks. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." He watches with a frown as Sam frowns and turns his face on the floor so he's looking away from Kurt's voice.

Kurt's hand is swift as he lifts it and brings it down on Sam's ass, causing the boy to yelp. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Sam whimpers as his head snaps in the direction of Kurt's voice. Kurt continues to frown as he stands up to observe the shaking boy. He steps over Sam's stretched out arm before he kneels down. As if Sam can sense him, the boy bows his head down in front of Kurt. Kurt growls before he yanks down the black blindfold that covers those green eyes. Sam's eyes flinch from the sudden light, but he keeps his eyes shut. Kurt reaches out and tilts Sam's head up.

"Sam." Kurt keeps his voice firm as Sam opens his eyes, but keeps them down. "Do you know what you did to be here?" Sam gives him a quick nod. "And when I left you this morning, did I tell you that you could cum?" Sam's jaw quivers against Kurt's finger before he shakes his head no. "I'm going to allow you to speak now, but only to tell me why you came. Now!"

Sam was one to never refuse a direct order from Kurt, even if he knew he'd be punished. "I couldn't help it." Sam keeps his voice low. "I didn't get to cum last night and it just came when I was thinking of you." Sam brings his eyes up to meet Kurt's. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry. I just can't help myself when it comes to you. I"m sorry, sir." Sam looks down again.

Kurt sighs. "You were such a good boy last night." Sam lets out a relieved breath at these words as Kurt slowly moves his hand so he can cup the boys face. "And I was going to let you cum this morning, with my mouth too." Kurt adds and smiles when Sam moans. "I haven't done it in a while, but you were really good last night." Kurt's voice goes cold as he yanks Sam's face up again to look at him. "You're not cumming for a week now. You will be wearing the cock ring until then. If you even think of sneaking off and getting yourself off, I won't touch you for two weeks."

Sam whimpers as he thrusts his face further into Kurt's hand. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm so sorry. Please don't, sir. I need you're touch, sir. I crave it."

"Then you will listen." Kurt hisses as he drops Sam's face and Sam looks down immediately. "You know how we're going back home to see our families this weekend." Sam nods and Kurt smiles even more. "Well I am going to fuck you every morning and night. You're going to have your family wondering why you're limping so much." Sam looks conflicted between the many positives of this vs the side of his family knowing. "And then, you'll still be wearing the cock ring. If you can last throughout the week, then I'll do something special for you. Understand?" Sam's head barely twitches in a nod. "I said! Do you understand!" Kurt raises his voice.

"Yes, sir." Sam quickly nods.

Kurt leans forward and smashes their lips together. Sam quickly opens his mouth and lets Kurt take control of the harsh kiss. Sam had learned before that he's only allowed to take control of the kiss when Kurt says so. Kurt threads one hand up into Sam's sweaty blonde locks before he pulls away from the harsh kiss. He sits back on his legs and positions Sam's face so the boy has a direct view of Kurt's crotch.

The few people that know the goings on of their sexual relationship don't understand how Kurt or Sam get pleasure from this, but they both do. Kurt can easily see Sam's bouncing cock between those bronze legs as he palms his own engorged cock through his own jeans. Sam eyes his bulge with lust and need. Kurt chuckles as he leans back up and shoves his crotch into Sam's face. The boy shuts his eyes and breathes in the musky smell of Kurt's crotch. Running around all day had left Kurt sweaty and in need of a shower, but he knows that Sam loves him at his dirtiest. Kurt holds tight on Sam's hair and lets out a low growl as Sam licks and bites and moans into Kurt's crotch.

Kurt lets his other hand trail down the back of Sam's muscled and sweaty back. He reaches the small of Sam's back before he plants his fingers into the skin and scratches his way back up. Sam moans louder into Kurt's jeans.

Kurt chuckles before he yanks Sam's face away from him. The boy is struggling to keep his eyes open and looking up at Kurt as he tries to catch his breath. Kurt removes his hand from the golden back and cups the boys face. As soon as his thumb touches those big lips, Sam's mouth opens again and sucks down Kurt's digit immediately. While Sam is doing this, Kurt reluctantly lets go of Sam's hair with his other hand. The hair-pulling was a major form of control and a big kink for both of them.

Kurt uses his free hand and pops open the front bottom of his jeans. Sam's ears are tuned to that sound and he starts sucking harder on Kurt's thumb and now his index finger as his eyes try to take a sneak peak of the monster that will be entering him soon between his barely open eyelids. Kurt slowly drags his zipper down and enjoys the fact that Sam's eyes flutter open with excitement when he sees that Kurt is going commando.

Thank god for him being able to tuck his cock between his legs or otherwise everyone would be able to see what he hides in his skinny jeans. He has to drag the jeans over his plump ass and a few more inches down his thighs before his cock flops out.

Sam slows down sucking on Kurt's three fingers now to stare at the 11 inch uncut monster in front of him. The ratio between Kurt's cock and his body is beyond off. Sam can't even wrap his hands around the appendage, thank god for his mouth.

Sam groans as he sees a few drops of pre-cum fall from the sticky hole at the top of Kurt's head. Kurt teases Sam a bit by slowly pulling the skin back on his cock so the big head is right in front of his eyes. Sam tries to drop Kurt's fingers in exchange for Kurt's cock, but Kurt just presses his fingers deeper into Sam's mouth.

Kurt strokes himself slowly a few more times, mainly because it's a turn on to see Sam turned on, before he drops his hand from his cock, watching it bounce against Sam's cheek once. He moves back to his jeans and pulls out his balls. Kurt may have effeminate qualities about him, but he is all man down here. The musky smell hits Sam's nose at one he groans more and starts trying to deep throat Kurt's fingers. He loves the way that Kurt's big balls can swing back and forth.

Sam had admitted to Kurt that he had loved the idea of Kurt being his Dom when they first got together, but that was when he assumed that Kurt was just of average cock size. What a surprise that was. Kurt took care of it though and now Sammy Boy was his size queen.

Kurt moves his fingers from Sam's lips and threads his wet fingers into Sam's already wet hair. Kurt smiles as per usual whenever the normally blonde hair turns brunette the more that Sam sweats. And oh yes, he loves making his Sammy sweat.

Sam opens his mouth to accept Kurt's cock, but Kurt yanks on the blonde hair and stills him. "You're not sucking tonight, Sammy." Kurt chuckles at Sam's confused expression. "You were a bad boy this morning, so now you're just going to open your mouth and I'm going to fuck your mouth raw."

Before Sam can fall even more in love with the idea, Kurt shoves his cock into the gaping mouth and sinks his cock all the way , Sam's mouth is wide enough to take down Kurt's girth and his lack of gag reflex works even better. Kurt groans as he feels Sam's nose being pushed up against him, the hot breath feeling good against his skin. Sam starts moaning around his cock as Kurt uses Sam by his hair to slowly move the mouth up and down his cock.

Kurt arches his back and lets a breathy moan leave his lips. He licks his lips and can still taste his boy on them. He lets out another breath before he looks back down. He's still slamming his cock into the boys wide mouth at a steady pace and can only hear the faint sound of Sam choking. He frowns and starts ramming his cock further in. Again, other people won't understand, but both he and Sam get off on Sam choking on his big cock.

Kurt uses Sam's hair to tilt the boys head to the side so he can ram his cock in at a different angle. He smiles as he sees with every thrust of his cock, Sam's throat expands. He can see the outline of the head of his cock in Sam's golden throat. He takes his free hand and drags it through Sam's hair on his way to wrapping his slender fingers around the throat. He licks his lips as he feels his cock moving in and out of the throat. Sam himself is moaning at Kurt's touch. Kurt squeezes Sam's throat slightly and a jolt is sent through his cock and body at the tighter area around his cock. He only lets go when Sam's choking gets louder. That doesn't slow his thrusting down. He lets go of Sam's hair and brings both of his hands to the front of Sam's face. He only stops for half a second to hook his thumbs into Sam's cheeks and stretches the mouth as far as he can. Sam glances up at him eagerly and Kurt has to chuckle. The boy is sending him so much love, but Kurt's pretty sure that it's mainly hormones at this point.

Their eye contact breaks when Kurt slams his cock into Sam's stretched mouth and Sam has to shut his eyes. Kurt bites his lip and stops the stream of swears from his mouth before he removes his thumbs from the boys mouth. He slowly stops fucking Sam's mouth until they're at a steady slow pace. Kurt reaches down and grips the base of his cock and finds Sam's saliva all over it. He can see the saliva dripping off of Sam's face from the rough face-fuck. Kurt wipes some saliva from his balls and wipes it on Sam's forehead. The boy moans at his touch, but keeps his mouth open and allows Kurt to do the work.

Kurt chuckles before pulling all of the way out. Sam's head drops and tries to catch his breath. Kurt chuckles and wipes the excess saliva from his cock into Sam's hair and along the outline of his face. He waits a few more beats fro Sam to catch his breath before he hooks two of his fingers into Sam's mouth and makes the boy look at him.

Kurt grins with delight. "Face on the ground, ass in that air. Time for your punishment."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt drops his fingers from the wet mouth and swollen lips before he slowly stands up. Since he didn't move Sam's head down, or call him a bad boy, Sam continues to look up at his lover. Kurt chuckles as he grabs the hem of his shirt and slowly slides the shirt up his body. He does a small body roll and hears his boy whimper at the sight before he tosses the shirt to the side. Usually he would gag the boy with his shirt, but he wanted to hear the boy moan and cry for him today.

Kurt stands up and watches as Sam's eyes follow him. He flexes his legs and his jeans call down and land on the floor. He steps out of them and slowly makes his way around Sam's body. He's at the boys side when he reaches out and pushes on Sam's shoulders. The boy drops his head to the ground and raises his ass further into the air. Kurt chuckles when Sam moves his chin out so he can snag it on the edge of Kurt's jeans and drag them closer. He must have thought Kurt wasn't watching his action so he continues to shove his face into the scent that Kurt left in his jeans.

Kurt chuckles as he steps over the last cuffed leg before he's standing directly behind Sam. He kneels down and a wicked smile spreads across his face. He reaches out and slowly traces a finger around Sam's red hole and the clenched dildo within. Sam lets out a whining groan as his ass starts to shake with anticipation of Kurt entering him. Finger or cock, he'd willingly take either. Tongue too.

Kurt decides to tease the boy so he trails his fingers down the boys ass and between his legs until his fingers dance along his favorite cock in the world, even more than his. Sure he can control what he does with his cock, but it's even more exciting when he can control Sam's as well. He wraps his hands around the boys cock and slowly tugs it back. Sam's cock is impressive on it's own, uncut and very meaty at 9 and a half inches with a thick build, but he's still below Kurt in that department. Kurt pulls the cock back far enough between Sam's leg where he can feel the vein on top of the long cock pulsing against his fingers and Sam whimpering into his jeans.

Kurt slowly starts pumping the boys cock, loving the warm appendage between his fingers. "You can be as hard as you like, Sammy, but you're not cumming tonight. In fact-" Kurt cuts off as he reaches back with his other hand to grab something off of the nearby table. "You'll be wearing this."

Kurt grins when he grabs the right cock-ring. In their room alone there are four separate mini-cabinets full of all of their sex toys amongst the normal stuff. It's just easier than having to move around all of the time to get the stuff. That and the fact that they're not always on the bed by the main cabinet. This cock-ring is both of their favorites. The black cock-ring has an adjustment setting on the edge to wear Kurt can control how tight it is around Sam's cock.

Kurt squeezes Sam's leaking cock before he takes the cock ring and straps it onto Sam. Kurt continues to tighten the cock-ring until Sam yells out in pain. It's a punishment after all. Kurt lets go of the boys cock and it flings forward, briefly hitting the muscles of Sam's stomach before moving back to it's twitching and leaking position between Sam's legs.

Kurt's eyes go to the black dildo that's poking out of Sam's ass and grins more. Everything that has to do with his preparations to fuck Sam gets him grinning and horny. He leans forward and lets his tongue quickly trace the edges of Sam's hole. The boy lets out a low growl and Kurt goes in again. The taste isn't that bad because he had coated the dildo with strawberry lube, but it's dry now. Kurt slides his finger in between the edge of Sam's hole and the dildo. Sam's groans urge him more to slide his finger in deeper, but he doesn't go by what Sam wants. Kurt curls his index finger so it pushes against the dildo, stretching Sam just a bit further. The boy is stretched enough to take Kurt's cock easily, but not all the way down. The dildo only goes in five inches, not even half of Kurt's length.

Kurt chuckles before deciding to just go with it and he twists the dildo within Sam. The blonde howls before gagging himself on Kurt's jeans, tasting the rough fabric. Kurt chuckles before pulling the dildo roughly out of Sam. He's left with the beautiful sight of Sam's neglected hole twitching and stretching itself out to gain something, to gain Kurt's cock.

Kurt ignores what Sam's body wants and goes for what he wants: to taste Sam. He takes his middle and index finger of each hand and slides them easy into the awaiting boy. He stretches the boy out extra slowly to make Sam wait even longer; this is punishment still. He leans forward and licks his way into Sam's hole, making sure to cover as much ground as possible with each lick. He may love licking Sam's skin, but he loves when his tongue enters the boy and taste's him. His boy always tastes good, even if the current strawberry lube masks that taste a bit.

His fingers give the occasional flinch and Sam gets stretched a bit further. He licks his lips before diving in, first licking the edge of the boys hole before plunging his tongue deep within. He can feel Sam wanting to clamp down on his excited tongue, but he's too stretched out.

He gives the boy one last lick before pulling his tongue and fingers back. He doesn't know if it's Sam or just the boys body, but the hole that he has just devoured is twitching and pulsing like crazy. It's supposed to be punishment, but he has to fuck the boy. He'll just make it last longer so the boy doesn't get his release and knows that he won't be allowed to.

Kurt runs his hands over the bubbled and his own personal ass in front of him. "Sammy, are you ready for me to fuck you?"

"God yes." Sam lets out a whimpering breath as he turns his head so he can see Kurt. "Please sir, fuck me. Fuck me sir. I'm so open and ready for you to take me."

Kurt smiles sweetly before smacking the boys ass. "So eager. How do you want it, Sammy?" Kurt asks as he rises his knees so his leaking cock is only inches from Sam's opening. "Should I do it fast and just cum in you? Or should I go extra slow and save my cum for a rainy day?"

"Fast, sir." Sam groans with annoyance and anticipation as Kurt's fingers slowly tease him. "Please dear god, sir. Do it fast."

Kurt chuckles before removing his fingers. "Slow it is. Shut up!" He quickly snaps as he can feel Sam wanting to argue. "This is your punishment for being a poor . . . pathetic . . . bad boy." He does hate the he has to say the words, but it lets his boy know that Kurt still has work to do with him and that he can be a good boy again; Sam will try harder now to prove his worth.

Kurt leans up and presses his body against Sam's, his hard cock sliding right between Sam's ass. an settling comfortably there. He leans his body down Sam's sweaty back until he can kiss the back of Sam's neck with a smile. He runs his hands gently up Sam's ticklish sides before he threads one hand into the blonde hair and shoves the face deeper into his jeans. He can hear Sam struggling to breath as he lowers his mouth and licks between the shoulder blades below him. He makes sure to let his teeth slip out every time we reaches a sensitive area of the boy that he has had mapped out for years now. He gives the boys face one last shove into the ground and his jeans before he retracts his tongue and sits back.

He grips Sam's ass and spreads the cheeks in front of him apart, savoring the moans and twitching hole that's presented for him. He reaches down and grips his cock before slowly sliding it down Sam's sweaty and bubbly ass and letting the head of his cock settle in the outer edge of Sam's ass. He gives his body a tiny thrust and the head of his cock is easily able to slide in. He lets out a quiet and quick moan as per usual when he's in that ass. Sam grunts and tries to push back, but Kurt grips the golden hips and stills him.

He narrows his eyes at the boy for not following orders before he rams his full eleven inches into the pink hole before him. "Stop!" He grunts into Sam. "Being!" Another thrust and another moan. "A bad!" He slams his cock as far as it can go inside Sam. "Boy." He makes his voice go soft as he leans over the whimpering and shaking boy to press his chest to the golden back. "You like being my good boy, don't you?"

"Yes, sir." Sam nods as he rolls his head over in Kurt's jeans to look at Kurt. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Then why do I have to keep punishing you, Sammy?" Kurt asks as he slowly starts fucking Sam again. "After all these years, I'd figure you'd know better by now."

"I can't help it, sir. You do things to me that I can't control." Sam whimpers as he shuts his eyes, a few tears leaking out.

"Do you not love me anymore, Sammy?" Kurt leans back and slowly caresses the tense muscles in Sam from him being nervous. "Should I go find someone else that wants my love in control?"

"God no, sir. Please no." Sam's voice gets weak as he continues to cry. 'Please don't, sir. I'm so sorry. Please."

Kurt just watches as the boy continues to cry. Sam needs this, and Kurt would comfort him later in bed if he decides that Sam gets to sleep with him. He continues his slow pace of fucking the boy, ignoring the cries. He slowly moves his hands up the slow moving hips. He lets his hands spread out to ghost along all of the sensitive spots of his boy, the ribs this time. His fingers slowly trace the edge of Sam's abs as his fingers move under the body.

"Sammy . . . are you going to start listening to me?" He asks softly.

"Yes, sir." Sam grunts out as Kurt thrusts into him faster.

"Are you going to do what ever your master tells you to? You know that I only want the best for you." Kurt brings his hands back up so he can grab Sam's ass.

"I know, sir. I'll do anything I can to be your good boy again." Sam's voice is weak as he pants from Kurt's increasing thrusts. "Please, sir."

"It's okay, Sammy." Kurt slides his hands forward and pushes down against Sam's shoulder blades. "Just take me cock, Sammy. Take your masters cock as best you can and you'll be my good boy."

"Oh god." Sam groans loudly before he starts thrusting his ass back on Kurt.

Kurt removes his hands from the boy and moves them to rub up and down his own sweating chest. Sam has taken Kurt's order to start fucking himself on Kurt. Normally Kurt would only do this if Sam was riding him, but this position works well.

Kurt shuts his eyes and starts panting as Sam's extra tight hole is impaled by his cock. He loves this feeling when he only has Sam as stretched out as the dildo. It makes Sam extra tighter around his cock and he can feel himself getting closer to shooting in Sam.

"Spread!" Kurt commands, his voice suddenly loud.

Sam lets go of Kurt's jean as he moves eagerly. He spreads his arms out as wide as he can in the cuffs and lets his face stay where it is buried. His entire weight plus the extra that Kurt is putting on him is all on his shoulders. It's painful, but he knows it's worth it when Kurt cleans him up in a long warm bath.

Kurt loves having Sam do all the work, but it's his job to make the blonde sore and to remember who he belongs to. Kurt's hands smack down on Sam's ass and the boy yelps. He grips the boy tight enough to feel the bone under the muscle before he starts ramming his cock deeper into Sam. He glances down and he can see a steady stream of sticky pre-cum oozing out from around his cock and Sam's hole. He watches with awe as the Sam's ass moves around his cock, the skin forming around his endowed size. It's such a beautiful sight.

Kurt shuts his eyes as he feels himself getting closer to that point. He can feel Sam already wanting to cum, but that won't happen tonight. However, the tightness of Sam's impending doom is creating a nice tight area around his cock.

"That's my good boy." Kurt grunts out as he thrust his final dozen thrusts into Sam. "Such a good boy. You love your master, don't you?"

"Yes, sir." Sam eagerly nods as his mouth stretches open with ecstacy.

"I love my good boy." Kurt squeezes one of the boys cheeks in his fingers. "You're the perfect and only boy for me."

"Please, sir. Yes, sir." Sam is grunting now.

Kurt chuckles, knowing that the boy would have already cum by now, with or without permission, if Kurt hadn't put on the cock ring. He knows exactly what to say to his boy. Kurt quickly reaches around and grabs Sam's leaking cock as he comes upon his own orgasm. Sam is yelping in pain as his neglected cock since he can't cum.

Kurt grunts one last time before he rams his cock into Sam as deep as he can. His fingers are digging into Sam's skin, the skin being soft from all the sweat. He feels thick shot after thick shot shoot into Sam. He knows better than to pull out now since he always cums by the bucket. He wraps his arm around Sam's propped up waist so he can hold the golden ass close to him as his body shakes from the delicious protein leaving his body.

He watches as Sam lets out a relieved sigh and smiles. "That's right. You're my good boy." He uses his free hand to reach up and run his fingers through the sweaty hair. "My perfect good boy."

"Thank you, sir." Sam's body slumps a bit more. "Thank you for giving me your cum, sir."

"Well that's what my good boys get." Kurt smiles before leaning back.

He grabs the base of his cock and runs his fingers a few inches up and down his shaft as he slowly pumps his cock into Sam, emptying the rest of his cum out of his cock. He gives his cock one last shake before slowly pulling out, making Sam moan loudly and clamp back down onto Kurt's cock. Kurt stops trying to pull his cock out and sinks back into Sam. This warm hall of Sam's ass is too good for him to pass up. He can already feel his cock twitching with anticipation of another round of fucking this boy into the ground.

"Damn, Sammy. You feel so fucking good." Kurt slowly starts speeding up his thrusts as he feels his cock grow again. "I could probably fuck you all night. Would you like that?"

"Oh god." Sam nods his head eagerly and Kurt frowns.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep rubbing your face against me jeans." Sam quickly stills under him. "You know I love you doing anything you can to taste me, or to smell me, but I will not let you ruin your perfect pretty face in doing so."

"Sorry, sir." Sam rushes to say as he lifts his face from Sam's jeans.

Kurt sighs before pulling his cock completely out, both of the boys groaning. Kurt leans back and lets his stiff cock twitch and leak against Sam's stretched out hole. He can see the damaged hole fluttering for attention. Kurt reaches out until both of his hands are gripping Sam's ass, his fingers on the edge of the hole. He very easily enters all eight main fingers into the hole and is able to stretch Sam all the way out. Seeing directly into Sam, it's enough to make him cum again. He can see his own cum stirring in there as well, ready to be licked and sucked out.

Kurt sighs as he lets go of Sam and watches the fluttering hole try to shut. "Stay here, Sammy." He grips on the boys hips only to help himself stand up. "This is part of your punishment. Thirty minutes, this exact position. I'm going to shower and get something to eat. If you move even an inch, no cumming for the next month and you get the couch for the week."

All he hears are whimpers of desperation as he makes his way from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt grins as he steps onto the plane with his boy at his side. He's not sure who's more excited about the rules that Kurt's set out for them: he or Sam. The rules were basic, Sam was to use every opportunity that they had alone to get Kurt off. With every time Kurt came, a day would be docked off from the end of their seven-day vacation and Kurt would do anything that Sam asks or demands of him. Very tempting, but Kurt could see the hesitation in Sam's eyes. The boy very much wanted to make Kurt cum seven times on the flight back to their hometown so he could control Kurt the entire week, but he liked letting Kurt be in control. It's a tough situation.

"Come on, Sam." Kurt smiles as he pulls on Sam's hand so the boy will follow him.

Sam's grinning like an idiot, as he had been all morning. "I can't wait to get back. No work or having to cook ourselves. Our families will do it all for us."

Kurt smiles and nods as he looks around for their seats. "That's why I made sure we got a week off instead of the weekend. It'll be amazing to be just you and me all the time. Without work I mean. We still have our families."

"True." Sam says as he steps forward to mold himself up against Kurt's now unmoving body. "But we have the hotel every night."

Kurt chuckles and pushes his body back against Sam's, feeling the firm muscles under the thin layers of clothing and feeling a twitch within his own jeans. "And I'm sure we can find a day or two in there as well."

Sam lets out a shaky breath before leaning down to put his lips by his boyfriends ear. "I think we should find our seats before we start anything that we can't finish in public."

Kurt shrugs, but continues to pull Sam down the aisle. This is one of their many moments that take part of the other side of their relationship, the non control-based side. They basically get to be two-vanilla based boyfriends, but that can easily build-up and it usually does.

"So-" Sam starts as Kurt stops them in front of their seats. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Well I'm definitely sitting by the window." Kurt answers as he starts sliding into the row, which is luckily enough at the very back and hidden from view of the general public. "That way we don't have to worry about people along the aisles watching us."

"Watching us do what?" Sam asks as he kneels on his seat and looks down at Kurt with a goofy grin.

Kurt grins and reaches forward, running his hands slowly over Sam's crotch. "My job this week is to make you cum so much that you won't be able to get me off."

"I doubt that'll work." Sam chuckles as he turns and slides down into his seat. "After all, I'm going to make you cum so hard that you'll be knocked into a coma for the rest of the week."

Kurt grins. "Bring it, babe."

* * *

Kurt watches as Sam stands up and makes his way through the plane. Kurt could sense that when the boy said he needed to pee, that he was lying. Kurt had given him free reign to cum whenever he wanted this week and he was probably taking advantage of that. Kurt frowns before he stands up as well. They were only halfway through the long flight so he might as well just fuck some sense into his boy.

Luckily for him, no one pays any attention and therefore don't see his massive cock growing within his tight jeans. That morning they didn't have time to do anything since they had to make it to the airport, and sadly that means Kurt didn't get his cock sucked. Sammy sucking his cock slowly in the morning was the only reason that he wakes up so early anymore.

He reaches the bathroom and grins. Most of the passengers are either asleep or invested into the terrible rom-com that's playing on the screens in front of them so he and Sam should have a good amount of time to get off, not that he wants to. He'll just have Sam suck him off and then leave him wanting more. Maybe it's not that good of an idea to tease the boy, but he owns that tan ass and he can do what he wants with it.

He knocks quickly and quietly on the door. "Sammy. Open up."

"Uh." He can hear some movement. "Sure."

It only takes a few seconds and a quick shuffle of the door before Kurt is pushing his boy back into the small room and shutting the door.

"Kurt." Sam whimpers as he watches Kurt bite his bottom lip. "I really did come in here to pee."

Kurt chuckles and moves his hands up Sam's muscled body in front of him. "Well I came in here to get off. Now get to it, Sammy. You can piss after you suck me dry."

Sam looks seriously conflicted, but he drops to his knees and goes to the most important need in his life: Kurt. Sam doesn't have much room to kneel down so Kurt nudges the boy with his feet and makes the boy spread out. He's on his ass with his upper body leaning over the small toilet. Kurt places a foot on either side of Sam's body and steps up until his aching crotch is dangling achingly close to Sam's eager lips.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "You're doing all the work. Now start sucking."

Sam's hands fumble up Kurt's slender legs until he's groping Kurt's monstrous bulge. You'd have to be blind to not see this. Sam runs his fingers up and down the long cock for a few seconds as his breathing picks up before he quickly unzips the boy. He immediately sees Kurt's glowing cock in Kurt's commando state. He leans forward and digs his tongue in between the zipper, wanting to taste the salty piece of meat. He gets a few licks in before a hang yanking on his hair makes him move on. He quickly unbuttons Kurt's jeans and slowly peels the jeans down until Kurt's cock swings out and hits him in the face. He lets his nose and upper lip run along the thick meat, taking in the manly smell of his Kurt, before his nose is suddenly covered with precum. He moves his mouth up and slowly takes Kurt into his mouth.

Kurt bites back a moan as his fingers tug softly on Sam's golden locks. The boy below him continues to make soft sucking noises below him as he starts taking Kurt deeper. As much as Kurt would love to just fuck the boys face raw, he has to take it slow because they're not exactly in a private are. He does slowly speed up Sam's sucking though.

Those monster lips are slowly reaching a little bit over half of his cock now, the tongue flicking along the underside of his cock. Sam's fingers slowly play with Kurt's hanging balls. Kurt opens his eyes an slowly looks down only to find that his Sammy is looking up at him with wide green eyes. Kurt chuckles before he thrusts his hips forward, searing about 9 inches of his cock into Sam. The boy chokes on Kurt's cock as he struggles to keep eye contact with Kurt, but his fingers yank hard on Kurt's balls

Kurt chuckles with the little bit of steady breath that he has before he pulls his ass back just to thrust forward again. It only takes two more thrusts before Sam stops choking and starts moaning around his cock. A tremor runs through Kurt's body as he feels the hot vibration around his cock. He slowly speeds his thrusting up a bit more and feels Sam's body moving under him. With each thrust, the boys body slides down into a tangled mess under Kurt's legs and piled up between the small walls and door of the little room. Soon enough, Sam's head is the only thing that remains on the toilet as Kurt continues to thrust into his mouth.

Kurt desperately wants to lift his leg up so he can fuck Sam's face and hear his big balls slap into the boy, but his jeans are hooked right under the firm plump side of his ass. Kurt removes one hand from the blonde hair and places it against the wall. He feels himself getting close and just decides to cum for Sam and give the boy one of the days for their agreement. Cumming in this hot throat is totally worth it.

Kurt opens his mouth to praise his good boy, but he's cut off by a few knocks on the door. "Is everything okay in there?"

Sam starts gagging on Kurt in shock so Kurt moves both hands down to the boys head and stills him. With about half of Kurt's cock in his mouth, Sam is able to start breathing normally as he waits for Kurt to handle the situation.

Kurt shuts his eyes and lets out a shaky breath before answering. "Yes, ma'am. Just feeling a little sick."

"Is there anything we can get you?" The stewardess asks.

Kurt shakes his head and goes to answer, but gasps as Sam starts to slowly move his mouth up and down Kurt's cock. Kurt looks down and glares at the boy. Sam raises an eyebrow, challenging Kurt to stop him. Kurt smirks before he pulls Sam's hair as hard as he can and shoves his cock deep into the throat. He half chuckles half moans as he feels Sam deep throat him, his cock completely in the boys throat. As soon as he feels Sam start to shake under him, he ignores him.

"No thank you, ma'am. Just going to throw some water on my face and I'll be right out." Kurt returns to the conversation, happy that his voice is steady.

"Okay, sir."

Kurt waits for the sound of the woman to disappear before he looks down at Sam. the boy has his eyes shut, just letting Kurt's hard cock rest in his throat. Kurt frowns before he slowly starts to pull his cock out of Sam's spent mouth. The boy has streams of saliva pouring from the side of his face.

As soon as Kurt's cock is clear from the big lips below him, his cock bounces up and down in Sam's face, covering the boys face even more. Kurt slowly thrusts his hips forward and drags his heavy balls over the golden face, only stopping to let his balls rest on Sam's mouth. the boy starts to take Kurt's balls into his mouth, but Kurt pulls away completely by taking a few steps back.

He looks down at Sam's limp body and finds a huge dark stain on Sam's crotch. That final hair pull and gag had been the actions that pushed him over. His shirt was stained with a mixture of sweat and saliva as was his face. Kurt reaches down and grips his cock and slowly drags his hands over it. To the best of his ability, he coats his hand with all of the spit on his cock before removing it. He leans down and wipes his hand on Sam's face until it's almost dry. He then chuckles before returning his cock to his jeans, buckling up, and chuckling.

"Clean yourself up, Sammy." He looks down at his boy.

Sam looks up at him through the one eye that doesn't have his saliva caking it up from Kurt. "You didn't . . . you didn't cum."

Kurt chuckles. "Which means you still have a lot of work to do. Now clean your ass up and get out of there. You are not allowed to return to our seats until you're cleaned up."

And with that, Kurt turns around and carefully opens the door. He makes sure that no one is looking his way before slipping out. If Sam's smart and values their relationship, he'll quickly re-lock the bathroom door and not get them kicked off the airplane for what they just did.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt waits until he's on the road out of the rental car parking lot with his own rental car before he reaches over and grips onto Sam's arm. "Sammy."

Sam raises an eyebrow as he looks over to Kurt, not hearing Kurt's commanding tone. "Eyes on the road."

"Well I want your mouth on my cock." Kurt grins as Sam's eyes practically roll back into that blonde head as a shaky breath leaves his lips. "You never finished me off in the bathroom. You should have worked faster, but no. You left me alone to walk back too our seats where everyone could see how hard I was. I was tempted to just get one of the guys that were staring at my cock to come over and suck me off."

"You wouldn't do that." Sam leans forward with a whimper in his voice. "Y-you wouldn't, would you?"

Kurt smiles, happy with the sudden change in his boys body as he submits to Kurt. "Well not now, but if I don't get good lip service before we go back home then I'll definitely be picking a new boy up."

"No." Sam pleads as he leans over and tucks his face into Kurt's neck, showering the pale skin with kisses. "Please don't, sir."

Kurt chuckles before pushing Sam back slightly. Sam opens his mouth to start complaining, but he stops himself when Kurt lets go of his arm. Kurt glances back at the road for a second before threading his fingers through Sam's hair and forces the boy down. Sam's face hits Kurt's growing crotch with a grunt, the breath taken from him. Kurt props his arm up on Sam's shoulders as he continues to smother his boys face with his bulge.

"You know, Sammy. I was really hoping that you'd be a good boy this trip. I was going to cum for you today but you were being too loud around my cock that you attracted some attention." Kurt sighs as he leans his head back onto his seat. "I could have fed you my delicious cum and we both could have started this week off really great. You'd even have a day before we left to tell me to do whatever you wanted, but you ruined that."

"I'm sorry, sir. I really tried." Sam whimpers as he tries to move his head to look at Kurt, but can't.

"I know you did, but don't worry. I'm not going to punish you for failure." Kurt hisses and his cock twitches when Sam lets out a heavy sigh of relief into the front of his jeans. "But I do expect something of you." Kurt pushes Sam's face down into his straining jeans now. "Get to it, Sammy."

He would let Sam be in control, but this is too much fun. He yanks Sam back up by the hair so the boys head is being held against his chest. Sam's hands fumble forward and hastily try to unbutton and unzip Kurt's jeans. Kurt can feel the eagerness in his boy. He's completely tempted to just find some place to park and then park his cock into Sam.

Kurt lifts his hips up as Sam gets him situated and the boy carefully slides Kurt's jeans down a few inches. As per usual, Kurt's cock flops out and smacks Sam in the face. His cock is so hard that it'll never stay against his body. As soon as he settles his body back down, Sam slides his lips all the way down and takes as much of Kurt's cock in his mouth as he can. That's the best way to get Kurt to cum after all.

Kurt groans and tries to focus on the road as he gets the best head that he's ever gotten from Sam, that particular fact being updated with each stroke of tongue and lips that he's ever gotten from the boy. Sam flattens out his tongue and only lifts the very tip to drag it along the side of his cock as he moves up and down. He brings in the side of his lips so his spit doesn't slide out; he makes sure he keep Kurt's cock nice and wet.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as Sam lets the head of Kurt's cock graze the back of his throat and the tightness back there, only taking about half of Kurt's cock with each suck. Kurt moves his hands down Sam's head and wraps his fingers around the golden neck, slowly massaging the area. He always tries to do this once in a while if Sam's been a good boy and he's being mean just so Sam will suck his cock and make him hit that amazing orgasm. It helps Sam relax his throat for when Kurt starts the real face-fucking. His fingers slowly run up and down the neck as he licks his lips. He can't wait to taste his cock on Sam's lips.

Kurt jumps and slams Sam's head down by the base of his neck. Sam coughs and chokes on his cock, but Kurt keeps him down and forces a smile onto his lips as he looks to the police officer that's drove up next to them, only to stop and keep at their pace. Kurt grins and nods at the officer before he focuses on the road. He carefully pulls Sam up by hooking his fingers into the back of the boys shirt. Sam reluctantly lets Kurt's cock fall from his mouth before Kurt guides him down again to rest his cheek against the base of Kurt's leaking cock.

"Keep quiet, Sammy." Kurt mutters as the cop continues to watch him through the unfortunately non-tinted windows of the Jeep that he got from the rental company. "A cop just pulled up next to us and I am not going to jail tonight."

"But then I'd be able to be your bitch all of the time." Sam chuckles as his tongue dashes out of his swollen lips to taste Kurt's cock again.

Kurt kisses and stiffens his jaw. "You will stop that, Sam. Or I will make this week beyond painful to you."

Sam stills his movements and waits for Kurt to take the next action. Kurt reluctantly removes his fingers from Sam and gives a little wave to the police officer before placing it on the wheel. Even though he told Sam to stop, he never said to stop breathing and that warm breath was making his cock twitch like crazy and his firm face start to crumble.

Kurt goes back to stroking Sam's hair. "You know, you really have been a good boy for me. After all these years, you still know how to please me and make me happy."

This side of their relationship seems to be turning back to the normal one. Sam smiles and relaxes into Kurt's lap. This is how they are when they're around other people, including the police in this hick-town that aren't afraid to wrestle two gay men for any various reason. Kurt admits to liking this side as well, mainly because Sam still submits to him.

"And you know what?" Kurt grins as the cop speeds up and away and he starts preparing for the quick switch back to the fun side. "I may just fuck you for being my good boy."

Sam's eyes and ears perk up at the tone and words. "We don't have time. And we don't even have the hotel room."

Kurt grins before moving his hand to cover Sam's mouth. "Just wait, Sammy. I know what I'm doing."

Kurt grins as the boy relaxes under Kurt's hand. Kurt looks into all of his mirrors, seeing that the roads are clear and that the cop is far ahead of him and will be gone within seconds. Unfortunately there are no side roads, but he can't wait for this. With one last look to make sure that they're as along as can be, Kurt starts to pull the car off to the side of the highway. He he quickly gets his seat belt off and looks down to Sam. "Pants down and start fingering yourself. That's all your going to get."

Sam's eyes widen as he scrambles up from Kurt's lap and starts fumbling for his jeans. Thank god Kurt got the bench seat in the front of the large SUV. He knew he'd need it for something at some point this week. As Sam struggles to get his jeans down, Kurt leans over their seats for their main bag, the one that no one but them will be getting into. With one zip, he's eying up their lube and a nice plug with glee. He grins before picking up the lube and returning his focus to Sam.

The boy already has his pants down to his thighs and he's leaning back on his ankles, looking back at Kurt with a wide grin as his fingers are sliding with ease into his own hole. Even though Sam has never admitted it to Kurt, although he has asked many times, he's sure that Sam fingers himself whenever he has a chance in the hopes of a good fuck. That and the fact that it takes longer to prep Sam because Kurt's so big.

Kurt picks himself up so he can kneel on the leather bench seat. His cock is still hard and hanging out of his jeans, ready to fuck. He cups his hand and quickly fills it with a good amount of lube before he caps it and tosses it into the back seat. He pours it onto his stiff cock, waiting for it to spread and drip a bit before he grabs his cock and lubes it up. He takes his other hand and pushes roughly against Sam's back. Sam lets his head fall forward and rest at the base of the window.

Kurt pulls Sam's fingers from the boys stretched hole and brings them up to his mouth. "Damn, Sammy." He lets his tongue flick between each finger. "You taste fucking delicious." He chuckles and leans forward a bit to line his cock up with Sam's ass as the boy pushes it back. "So ready for me." Kurt glances back at the road again to make sure they're in the clear before he gently pushes his cock into Sam's hole.

He lets out a soft moan as his cock slides easily in. He wouldn't put it past Sam to have finger-fucked himself in the few minutes that he had alone after Kurt left him alone in the plane bathroom. He can't help himself when he quickly pushes his cock in all the way. Sam groans and bumps his head against the window. Kurt shares a look with the boy to make sure he's okay before he starts thrusting more.

Kurt moves his hands from Sam's hips and starts running them up the boys back, under his tight shirt. He digs his hand into Sam's back and picks up his pacing. With each breath under his hands, in Sam's body, the boy's tight ass gets tighter around hic cock. Kurt brings one hand back of Sam's back and slowly circles the small of the boys back before he slowly moves his fingers down. With each thrust, the skin around Sam's hole sinks in under Kurt's fingers. He slows down long enough to flip his hand upside down so he can slide two fingers in along with his cock.

He groans as he feels the warm body around his cock and fingers. He quickly flicks his finger up along the slow thrust, hitting Sam's inner ass several times. The boy moans under his fingers with each additional stretch. he quickly speeds up his thrusts as he looks down and opens his mouth, letting a trail of spit fall out. Sam groans as it hits the top curve of his ass before sliding down to slip in with Kurt's cock.

Kurt pulls his fingers out of Sam and reaches forward and holds them out for Sam. The boy slides his head along the window and takes in Kurt's fingers, moaning at the taste of so many things on the fingers: Kurt's pre-cum, Sam's ass, the cherry lube that Kurt made sure to be tons of, and Kurt's spit. Sam chokes Kurt's fingers all the way back that Kurt's able to tickle his throat.

Kurt brings both hands back to Sam's ass before he slides them down his legs and around. He lets one hand grip on Sam's thigh while the other slowly grips Sam's thick and heavy dick. He covers that hand with some precum before he starts stroking his hand up and down Sam's dick.

"Like a said earlier, Sammy. You've been a very good boy." Kurt bites his lip and groans. "And I can feel you so hard for me. You haven't came in what, three days?"

"Four." Sam grunts as Kurt starts speeding up his thrusts and pumps on Sam's dick.

Kurt chuckles. "Well then I think it's about time you came." He then grunts as he thrusts into Sam. "But wait until you feel me fill you up."

Sam eagerly nods as he pushes back onto Kurt and clenches down around Kurt's dick. He starts letting little whimpers leave his lips since Kurt hasn't gotten onto him yet for making noises this time, knowing that these little whimpers are drawing Kurt in. With each thrust, he feels Kurt's balls tighten up when they slap his.

Kurt's thrusts start coming irregular as he feels the cum building up in his cock, ready to erupt at any moment. "Looks like you have one day this week, Sammy." Kurt mutters before he shoves his cock one more time into Sam.

His grip around Sam's cock tightens and causes Sam to yelp as he cums. His other hand leaves Sam's hip so he can grab onto the seat for support. With his cock deep inside of Sam, he can already feel the pressure fighting to push him back out. Due to time constraints, he reluctantly pulls out slowly. His eyes go down to watch Sam's skin pull outward with his cock, clinging to him more. The edge of his hole is red and sore from use and covered with all sort of their combined liquids.

They both moan softly once Kurt's cock pulls out, but it still stands proud, only hovering a few inches above Sam's ass. Kurt slowly scoots back until his ass is pressed up against the drivers window. He gives Sam's ass one quick swat.

"Turn around and clean me up. Now."

Sam tries to move as quick as he can with his pants still up to his thighs, his cock hanging out, and his ass still propped up in the air. He still somehow manages to keep the same position, but with his body facing Kurt. Kurt holds out his left hand and offers it to Sam so the boy can eat his own cum off. Kurt nearly gets side-tracked by the long licks of the wide tongue, but he leans over the front seat to grab the plug from the bag. He waits for Sam to finish his hand and move to the thick cum covering Kurt's cock before he slowly moves his hands down Sam's back.

Sam moans as he takes Kurt's cock in. It's been a while since Sam's got to suck Kurt off after instead of Kurt stuffing it back into Sam for him to enjoy later. The fresh warm taste fills his mouth and he groans as he tries to take as much as possible.

Kurt strains to see Sam's ass. He can see the whole fluttering in the cool interior of the car, waiting and yearning to be filled. Kurt reaches down with his free hand to scoop up the few streams of cum from Sam's ass before he drags his hands back up the boy. He quickly shoves the cum back into Sam's ass, purring at the sight of how eager Sam's ass is. It reminds him of the entire weekend that he spent just rimming Sam and fingering Sam's ass. He wasn't one for fisting, but it was great seeing Sam's ass so open for him. He blinks his eyes out of the happy memory so he can quickly shove the plug in. There's still enough lube left that the plug doesn't hurt Sam. This one is the wide one so that it prevents anything from leaving Sam, but allows it to move freely within Sam.

Kurt sighs with relief as he sits back and relaxes against the window. "Make sure you clean up any cum that I missed from the seat from when you came. Don't want the family to know what we've been up to."

Sam hums before slipping off of Kurt's cock, letting the long flaccid dick flop from his mouth and swing between Kurt's legs. "Will . . . do." They both chuckle at their lack of breath before Sam reaches back to feel the plug. "Sir?"

"You're keeping that cum in you as a reminder for what you get to do at the end of the week. That and it'll make for an interesting dinner with everyone." Kurt chuckles as he pushes at Sam.

The boy quickly pulls away and lets Kurt slide down into his seat, his cock flopping down on his leg and jeans with a sticky flop. He sighs before carefully tucking his cock back in and pulling his pants up. He looks over to find Sam playing with some cum left on the seat.

"Clean up, Sammy." Kurt commands before he starts the car again.


End file.
